Gumball X Cyber Hero: Racing Generations
Gumball X Cyber Hero: Racing Generations is a crossover racing game that features The Amazing World of Gumball and Cyber Hero series(My original anime series) characters. Characters Playable *Gumball/Cyber Gumball *Carie/Lovely *Nicole/Cyber Agent Nicole *Nikki *Darwin *Penny *Teri *Emily Zade *Cyber Guy: He drives a blue, red, and yellow futuristic car called "The Cybercar" *Dimension Guy: He drives a DeLorean-like car called "The Dimensioncar" *Elemental Guy *Splatz: He drives a *Psyrazer: He drives a blue Amphibious ATV *VCenturion: He drives a futuristic motorcycle called "V-Cycle". *Renegade Rage: He drives a purple scout car called "The Purple Dragon". *Major Talon: He drives a Royal blue armored car called "Armored Talon". *Hyo-Kun *Bolt-Storm *MetroCop: He drives a futuristic police cruiser called "The Metro-Cruise Patrol" *Assault Cyber: He drives an infantry assault vehicle called "Assault Juggernaut" *Gothic Cyber: He drives a small hearse called "Gothic Hearse". *Arctic Cyber: He drives a snow mobile called "White Arctic" *Orikame: He drives a Ninja ship called "Orikame Bounty". *Crimson Red *Gazer Green *Rocketeer Blue *Spark Yellow *General Enigma: He drives a battle tank called "The Dominator" *Ricochet Zero: He drives a *Baron von Steam: He drives a steam tank called "The Steam Executioner" *Steam Guy: He drives a steam engine-like car called "The Steam Destructor" *Scion: *Spectrum: He drives a black and green F-Zero like care called "The Green Spectrum" *Future Misoan Commander: *Sky-Adder: *Future Cyber Guy: Exclusives and Downloadable Characters *Richard (PS3, XBOX 360, and Wii exclusive) *Anais (PS3, XBOX 360, and Wii exclusive) *Carmen (3DS and PSVita exclusive) (DLC only in PS3 and XBOX 360) *Carrie (3DS and PSVita exclusive) (DLC only in PS3 and XBOX 360) *Classic Cyber Guy (3DS and PSVita exclusive) (DLC only in PS3 and XBOX 360): *Vermilion Patriot (3DS and PSVita exclusive) (DLC only in PS3 and XBOX 360): He drives a patriotic car called "The Patriot" *Cyber Yukime (3DS and PSVita exclusive) *Quantum Guy (3DS and PSVita exclusive) (DLC only in PS3 and XBOX 360): He drives a *Steel-Gear (3DS and PSVita exclusive) (DLC only in PS3 and XBOX 360) *Holly-Polly (3DS and PSVita exclusive): She drives a sky blue car *Gothica and Luna-Blue (3DS and PSVita exclusive): *Baron of Destruction (PS3, XBOX 360, and Wii exclusive) * Non-Playable *Rachel (Radio News Reporter) *Teira (One of the commentators and also cameo on Teri's ending) *Belle, Caroline, and Karen (Race Queens during the game and cameos on Carie/Lovely endings) *Keia Zade (Cameo on Cyber Guy, Elemental Guy, and Emily Zade endings) *Cyber Yukime (Cameo, but playable in 3DS and PSVita versions) *Holly-Polly (Cameo, but playable in 3DS and PSVita versions) *Neon Guy (Signal) *Gothica and Luna-Blue (Cameos on Gothic Cyber's ending, but playable in 3DS and PSVita versions) *Urashi Guy (Cameo in Teri and Orikame's ending) *Doodle Guy (Cameo in Teri and Orikame's ending) *Momotaro Guy (Cameo in Teri and Orikame's ending) *Greaser Cyber (Mechanic during the game and cameo on Splatz's ending) *Misoan Commander (Cameo on General Enigma's ending) *Count Bliege (Cameo on General Enigma's ending) *Bionic Cybers *Several Cybernoid Cops *Charles F. Bolden Jr. (A cop still on a biege suit arresting the driver in a crime scene) Category:Racing Games Category:Series X Series Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Crossovers